Men in Love Live!
WARNING: All Spoilers Are Present! Despite the fact that they're not usually seen on-camera, the Men in the Love Live! universe was often (ironically) treated as "endangered" or "extinct" (since Sunshine!!) by the fandom due to their extremely limited appearances. Known males in the series Anime *Honoka Kousaka's father *Cotaro Yazawa (Anime-only character, does not appear in School Idol Diary) *Maki Nishikino's father (Non-physical appearance) *Eli Ayase's father (seen in School Idol Project manga as part of Eli's family portrait) *A majority of American males (The School Idol Movie) *You Watanabe's father (mentioned, later made a brief appearance in Sunshine!! School Idol Diary) *Kanan Matsuura's father (mentioned, unseen) *An old man (mentioned by Dia in the April Fools video) *Mari Ohara's father (previously mentioned, now physically appeared in Sunshine!! S2 Ep10) *Chika Takami's father *Riko Sakurauchi's father (partially appearing) *Tons of Italian males (The School Idol Movie: Over The Rainbow) *A few men in Numazu (The School Idol Movie: Over The Rainbow) **The Shougetsu cafe chef (The School Idol Movie: Over The Rainbow) Published works (Manga, Novels) *Maki Nishikino's Father (School Idol Project manga, School Idol Diary novels/manga) *Eli Ayase's father (seen in School Idol Project manga as part of Eli's family portrait) *Nico Yazawa's father (School Idol Diary novel) *Nozomi Tojo's father (School Idol Diary novel) *Kanan Matsuura's grandfather (mentioned in Sea Side Diary) *Kotori Minami's father (A small portion in the School Idol Diary novel) *Mr. Inoki (Seen in Hanayo's chapter of the School Idol Diary novels) *Mr. Kitamura (Seen in Hanayo's chapter of the School Idol Diary novels) *Mr. Peterson (Seen in Hanayo's chapter of the School Idol Diary novels) *Hanamaru Kunikida's father (Seen in the Blu-Ray Bonus School Idol Diary chapter) *Hanamaru Kunikida's grandfather (Seen in the Blu-Ray Bonus School Idol Diary chapter) *Emma Verde's brother (SiF 4Komas from PDP) *Akimoto (mentioned by Ayumu Uehara in the Famitsu App 4Komas from PDP) Video Games (SIF, LLAS) *A young boy (LLAS Chapter 11) Gallery LL-S2-Ep13-Mr-and-Mrs-Kousaka.jpg|Kousaka Honoka's father. LL-manga-Nishikino-family.jpg|Maki Nishikino's father (left) in the manga adaptation of School Idol Project. LL-SID-manga-Maki's-Father.jpg|Maki Nishikino's father in the manga adaptation of School Idol Diary, which has a different appearance compared to his original manga adaptation's counterpart. LL-SIP-Manga-Ayase-family.jpg|Eli Ayase's father (right) in the manga adaptation of School Idol Project. LL-Yazawa-family-portrait.jpg|Nico Yazawa's father (left) LL-SID-Manga-Umi's-Father.jpg|Umi Sonoda's father, as he appears in the manga adaptation of School Idol Diary. LL-Mari-father.jpg|Mari Ohara's father in Love Live! Sunshine S2, Episode 10. LLSS-Chika-dad.jpg|Chika Takami's father in Love Live! Sunshine S2, Episode 10 (right) and the School Idol Movie: Over the Rainbow film (left and middle) Riko-dad.jpg|The (partially) seen appearance of Riko Sakurauchi's father in Love Live! Sunshine S2, Episode 12. LL-SID-Hanamaru-father.jpg|Hanamaru's father in School Idol Diary. LL-SID-Hanamaru-grandfather.jpg|Hanamaru's grandfather in School Idol Diary. LL-PDP-SiF-4Koma-Emma-and-her-brother.jpg|Emma's little brother (left) in the Perfect Dream Project's SIF app 4komas. LLSS-SID-Captain-Watanabe.jpg|Captain Watanabe in the Sunshine!! School Idol Diary manga. LLSS-Movie-Shogetsu-Cafe-owners.jpg|The Shougetsu Cafe chef (and his wife) in the Over the Rainbow movie. SIFAS-Shioriko-Mifune-pats-boy.jpg|A young boy patted by Shioriko Mifune in the 11th chapter of the Love Live! School Idol Festival All Stars game. Notes & Trivia *Other males that were mentioned but did not make it to the future series include: **Hanayo's older brother **Eli's 2 younger brothers (replaced by Alisa) **Umi's younger brother (this is familiar to some fans) *Some of their faces had a tendency for being obstructed unless you're a foreigner or a chef from a cafe. **Their existence also had a tendency for being widely mocked unless it's a manly dad, which is forgiven compared to others. (Well, some of them, at least). ***The fathers are also designated as "survivors" of the Love Live! universe. *During Sunshine!!'s run, fans speculate on whether the males are slowly vanishing as they rarely appeared in the show. In the second season's third episode (Rainbow), a scene (pictured) probably confirms that the gender is eventually erased from their universe, as there is a female legend sign as the only sign present in the dome's restroom. (If by "probably", we mean before season 2, episode 10 and the School Idol Movie: Over The Rainbow jossed this) *Tsuki's androgynous appearance is a source of debate in her first appearance in one of the trailers for the Over the Rainbow movie, at least until the official PV reveals her true gender. Category:Fandom Category:Fan terminology